This is a Division of Ser. No. 098,656.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for adhering ribbons to a shell plate of a cartridge for housing a photographic roll film. This invention also relates to an apparatus for making a cartridge shell plate, and a method of making a cartridge shell plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photographic roll films such as 35 mm roll films are utilized in the form housed in a cartridge. As is well known, the cartridge is basically composed of a shell plate, a spool housed inside of the shell plate, and caps for closing the upper and lower end portions of the shell plate. Also, light-shielding velvet ribbons are adhered to inner surfaces of a film pulling outlet of the shell plate. As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59(1984)-143841, the velvet ribbons are adhered to both end portions of a thin sheet constituting the shell plate before the thin sheet is bent into a cylindrical shape.
Adherence of the velvet ribbons to the thin sheet has heretofore been carried out by cutting in advance a velvet ribbon web into predetermined lengths to prepare the velvet ribbons, intermittently conveying the thin sheet, and adhering the cut velvet ribbons one after another to the thin sheet while the thin sheet is stationary. Also, an adherence method wherein adherence can be achieved more quickly has been put into practice. In this adherence method, a plurality of thin sheets are conveyed continuously so that the leading edge of each thin sheet almost contacts the trailing edge of the preceding thin sheet, two continuous length velvet ribbon webs are continuously adhered to right and left edge portions of the thin sheets, and then a cutter is inserted between adjacent thin sheets to cut the ribbon webs.
However, with the aforesaid method wherein the ribbons cut in advance are adhered one after another to the thin sheets, the small ribbons must be fed one after another, and conveyance of the thin sheets must be stopped for adherence of the ribbons. Therefore, the adherence processing speed can be increased only up to, for example, approximately 40 sheets/minute.
Also, with the aforesaid method wherein continuous length ribbon webs are continuously adhered to a plurality of thin sheets and are then cut, the cutter must be moved reciprocally for cutting the ribbon webs. Therefore, the adherence processing speed is limited by the reciprocal movement of the cutter, and can be increased only up to, for example, approximately 150 sheets/minute.